Prior art magazine catches used on automatic pistols such as the Model 1911 are not suitable for use with modern pistols having molded polymer frames. Such a magazine catch requires that an undercut slot be formed in the pistol frame surrounding the aperture which receives the magazine catch. This slot is engaged by the catch retaining mechanism to retain the catch within the frame. It is difficult and cost prohibitive to mold such a slot in a polymer frame. There is an opportunity to improve the design of polymer frame pistols with respect to the design and operation of the magazine catch.